For The Healing Soul
by Dancing in Crimson
Summary: My heart beat faster in my chest as I saw his eyes boring into me. I shrieked and I flung myself back into the water, covering my body as much as I could with my arms. "Don't you knock?" I snapped. "Knock on what?" he asked, looking at me with a dumbfound look. "We are in the middle of the forest, remember?" "Knock on a tree or something!" I cried. He smirked, amused. That Bastard.
1. Entering The Healing Woman

**Hi Guys...Yes I am back , and I know I can't really explain why I left for so long, but I wasn't inspired and you know it's hard to write something when you can't see it clearly in your head. But I'm back with a Brand New Story and I'm here to stay! Sorry for being gone so long hopefully this will make up for it! **

**-****_Allie_**

* * *

**ƒσя тнє нєαℓιηg ѕσυℓ**

"Please Mistress …you have to save my daughter, for she is only ten and has not lived nearly a full life…I'm begging you, I'll do anything you ask, just heal her Medicine Woman. Please"

The Elderly woman begged on her knees at the bright Emerald eyed lady. For the Medicine Woman could not just leave her begging; she bent down and grabbed her by the shoulders lightly, pulling her up while giving her a smile.

"Please…there is no reason to beg, lead me to your daughter Ms. Walters I'll do whatever I can to help. No cost needed." The old woman had tears streaming down her face, thanking her to no end, while at the same time reaching for her hand and pulling the Young Blonde to her worn down wooden cottage, to her daughter lying in bed nearing her death.

Once they arrived minutes later the Medicine Woman's eyes had lost their bright emerald color and had faded to a dark deep green. For she could smell the death, she could sense how close it was and it was only getting closer every breath that the ten year old took.

"I know where her room is from here, please I'll need a hot towel and I mean hot. I'll need soup whatever she can keep down and warmer blankets immediately please. You're daughter will be hungry when she awakes." The hope that flashed through the mothers eyes had caused the blondes face to light up a little more, the stench of death was a little easier to bare knowing how much she was helping the very small family.

"Yes Mistress, anything at all. I'll be back in a few minutes with everything…please…just make her well again." Ms. Walters had said with a tears still coming down her old cheeks but the hope still lighting her eyes up.

The Medicine Woman had started walking towards the wooden door and pushed it open the smell had filled her lungs and had threatened to make her sick, but the pale white ghostly girl lying in the bed with a light pink blanket over her small form had pushed the feeling away.

The Blonde had pulled a chair up to the bed and sat next to the girl, her breathing was shallow and very uneven, her eyes had dark deadly circles around them her cheeks sunken in…and her hair she assumed had fallen out months before…Leukemia…Cancer had stolen this young girl's life from her. The Medicine Woman was nearly in tears from how bad this could've ended if she hadn't shown up to the small town sooner.

She placed one of her small warm hands on the child's forehead and the other over her heart that she could feel was beating rapidly but weakly at the same time…a very bad sign…Death was in the room.

She had stood from the chair leaning over the cancer patient her lips nearly touching her ear, very quietly, and very softly she whispered; "Death be Gone, Cancer be gone…heal, and live a full life." Her hands had turned from their normal fare white color to a glowing blue, it had only taken a second until the girls face had filled out, her color returning to normal her eyes had stopped sinking in and the deep dark circles had left for good. Her dark brown hair had even started coming back as if she had never had Leukemia, as if she was literally never on Deaths Bed. It was as if she had gone to bed early and had woken up a ten year old girl again. The Medicine Woman's eyes had returned back to normal to her Vibrant green eyes, but she was weak, weaker then she had ever been, that particular healing had drained her of most of her energy. But it was worth it.

The blonde had attempted to climb out the open window before the young girl had opened her eyes or the mother had come running in, but the Medicine Woman had heard a light gasp and turned her head towards the Bed she was standing next to moments ago. Bright Blue eyes were staring at her in awe. The Young Lady had put her weak fingers to her smiling lips as the door had opened. The Mother had screamed joyfully as she saw her daughter's health restored fully, she had dropped the hot towel and soup all over the wooden floor but it didn't seem that she cared.

The Medicine Woman had smiled wider as she watched from outside the window; the elderly woman was hugging her child running her hands through her thick brown hair tears and sobs weren't being held back. From neither of them.

The child had looked back to the window but she was already gone. The Emerald eyed Medicine Woman had disappeared. For she knew she wouldn't be able to explain how she had healed her daughters Cancer without any tools or equipment. To be honest…she didn't even know how it happened…it was just something her grandmother had taught her from a very young age…there was no explaining it.

* * *

My Name is Maka Albarn…but I'm not known as that...very few people know my actual name… I'm known as many things…but my most common nickname is the Medicine Woman. I'm not sure why that one stuck so well with everyone, but it did, people seemed to know my name everywhere I went. I wasn't able to travel that much, but when I did people would somehow discover my identity and bring me to their sick ones, I loved to heal people, it's what I did best, it's the only way I grew up living…was to heal people, to help people and their loved ones. That's what my Grandmother had taught me before she….before she had passed on…

She had told me to not let anyone use my ability to their advantages…to not lose sight of what really matters, to follow my heart and where it should lead me. My Grandma was a very spiritual person, very outgoing, and adventurous, and she had raised me to be the same.

She was the only family I'd ever known. The only memories I have are from the time I was nine and so on…everything before that has completely vanished from my mind. I don't think about it much though…I am Grateful for my grandmother…and all that she had taught me, everything that I am now is thanks to her.

I'm not very tall…only 5'4 or 5'5 on my good days, my hair is a sandy blonde color hanging down to my knees, I've tried to cut it before, several times actually…but it won't cut, not even trim or fall out, it just grows…thankfully it hasn't grown the last three years, I think it's finally reached its point of stopping. My grandma had said that I wasn't like everyone else; I wasn't what they call normal. I knew that already…I could feel it inside me, but she assured me I was human, and that God had given me a gift. My eyes were what stood out most to people; I think that's how they recognize me most of the time. A Vibrant Green color, more green then new grass that had just grown in a garden or leaves on a tree in spring. My skin is pale but my cheeks will forever have a pink tint. I don't look like most women around the towns I visit, for they have very…curvy bodies and I…erm…well I don't.

I'm okay with it though. I accept myself the way I am…but I will admit when certain girls in the bathhouses have to obviously point out everything I lack…I feel as though I should hit them…with one of my many books I carry around. But that it unlady like my grandma had taught me. So I held my breath and went on my way.

I'm not sure why I was chosen to hold these powers, to be able to heal people with just mere whispers. And a certain part of me was scared to find out…but a huge part of me was dying to know. I feel as though I don't know who I am, even know though I know what I look like, I know what foods I dislike, I know what books I like to read, I know legends upon legends, I know many stories that I could tell word for word, and what ones I don't remember fully. I know that I get tired after I heal a very ill person…cut and scrapes were nothing to me, I would be a little out of breath but nothing as dramatic as losing consciousness like I had done at one point after healing someone after a heart attack…but I was still at a very young age and hadn't known how to control myself exactly. Now that I'm nineteen…I'm very good at what I do...and my grandma would be proud.

As for smelling the sickness…I can smell it miles away. I knew that young child was dying of cancer before the woman had even told me…each illness has its own very distinct scent. I can smell Death too…I can usually tell how much longer a person has to live by the smell of Death it moves with each breath…and it scares me, but I've learned to not show it. I've learned to keep myself calm while healing a person on Deaths Bed, I guess the super smelling power comes along with the healing…and just like that...I've learned to live with it.

Like I said, I still don't feel like I know who I am…so I travel around different towns every couple months or so, trying to find something to link me to my past…but I always come back blank. And I've always returned to my home town, Methalona, it's not very big and everybody there knows me by my name this is where my grandmother had found and raised me, where she taught me how to be myself…as much of myself that I was allowed to show, I kept my hair braided and wrapped in a cloth as to not draw so much attention to myself. I rarely made eye contact with anyone and never stepped outside my comfort zone. I would wear a long skirt and tight leather brown corset over a loose white long sleeved dress shirt, my dark brown worn out combat boots were almost always on my feet, I never dressed in anything revealing afraid that I would get looked down on…but that didn't stop me from helping people in need. I would fight to my very last breath to save someone, to save anyone, everybody deserves a second chance...and I felt honored to be able to give it to them.

I finally had returned to Methalona after my trip to Segregard where the young cancer patient had lived…something felt different about this town tonight though, I just couldn't place my head on it, whatever it was it was probably nothing. I'm just worn out from healing and the walk back…that is all…

I am Maka Albarn…Healer, known as the Medicine Woman…and I'm not like everyone else…

This…is my Story.


	2. For the Smell of Disease

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**ƒσя α нєαℓιηg ѕσυℓ**_

"Ugh Why does my head hurt so badly?" I questioned myself as I stepped out of my bed. Slipping on my slippers and heading to the kitchen area of my wooden cabin. Most of the houses in Methalona are wooden and handmade by the people living in them; My Grandma had built this house when she was younger with her husband before he passed away. It was not very big but it fit me well, and it was the house I grew up in, I couldn't just leave it.

I walked to the sink and took a sip of water I looked out the window and saw a flash of white through the trees in the forest.

I had choked on my water and started coughing roughly, "What the hell was that!?" I yelled to no one but myself, yes there were wolves in the forest and a whole bunch of other creatures I probably don't know about but of all the years I've lived here I've never seen something so big…and white…true it was just a blur…but still.

I felt a shiver go down my back but chose to ignore it and head back to my room. The clock on the wall said it was only 7:30 so I had plenty of time to take a shower and get dressed before going into town to stalk up on more supplies before my next hiking trip a few miles north in a few days.

I unbraided my hair the night before and let my scalp breathe without that hideous cloth wrapped around it; I really hated wearing it all the time, but its how I grew up, hiding it most of the time unless my grandmother had wanted to brush it out or I had to clean it.

But now that I live alone I keep it down a lot unless I go out.

I stepped into the warm water of the shower scrubbing my body quickly with the body wash that smelled like vanilla, and scrubbed every inch of my hair, it wasn't easy…believe me, nothing about having hair down to your knees is easy.

After I got out, I dried up and slipped on the long dark green skirt that traveled down to my ankles, winter was coming soon so the skirt was thick and heavy enough to keep me warm with the cold winds blowing, I pulled on a short sleeved white t-shirt and hooked the leather corset into place, it made me look a bit… 'Bigger' in certain places and helped my curves to be more noticeable. I was taught to never dress like a boy but never dress as a…well Escort… I guess you could say.

I sat on the edge of my bed and pulled my calf high boots on and stood up drying the rest of my hair with the towel then spent fifteen minutes brushing all the tangles out. I started to braid it and then it came to about mid thigh I twisted it up into a bun and wrapped a new black cloth around my head, I looked in the mirror for a minute…studying my face…

I've never really tried makeup before, I never thought I needed it, but I saw people in the town that would have tons on and it did make them look pretty…I just wandered what they looked like without all of it on…would people laugh at me if I was to put a little lipstick on? Or maybe some eye shadow? Maybe I'll get some in town today, and I need a couple new outfits for winter as well.

I'm almost out of coins though so I'm going to have to be careful not to spend as much as I have.

I tell people it's free of charge when I heal their loved ones but some people can't take no for an answer…and pay me anyway, I try to sneak out most of the time but I do end up getting caught some times. I'm grateful that they want to repay me, but I don't mind healing others, I get to save lives and help people live their life…it shouldn't be something you ask money for.

* * *

I sighed as I stepped out into the fresh air as it hit my skin, today was actually a little warm but I overheard some hikers on the road yesterday on my way home that there's a storm coming; and it doesn't surprise me, it hasn't rained in a while, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

As I followed the dirt road into town I heard a twig snap behind me, I looked over my shoulder quickly yet nothing was there, not even the white blur I had thought I saw this morning. I shrugged my shoulders figuring it was just my imagination getting the best of me, maybe I over did it a little too much yesterday after the healing and didn't get enough sleep…

But still…I couldn't get the lingering feeling of someone watching me as I sped up my pace to the village.

* * *

After ten minutes I had made it to the small town, it was still bright and early and there were already tons of people in the small town, offering fruits and vegetables, some jewelry, others were saying they'd tell you your future for a cheap price, but between you and me…it's a pretty hefty price for a fake reading.

I smiled at a few people that I knew from growing up, like Mr. and Mrs. Togs, they sold fresh fish and crab for a very good price, only four coins for two fish and one crab, while others usually charged around eight coins…at least in the other towns I had visited.

"Good Morning miss Albarn. Is there anything I can get for ya?" Mr. Togs smiled widely at me showing off his golden teeth with one silver tooth in the corner of his mouth, the sight made me giggle. "No thank you Mr. Togs, not today, I'll be leaving in a few days and I wouldn't want the fish to go bad." I explained to him and he nodded but his face had turned more serious.

"You be careful, you hear? There's man storms coming are way and I wouldn't want our dear Maka to get caught in a snow storm." He looked me in the eye, his dark eyes making me promise.

"I'm always careful, you know that." I told him reassuringly and it looked like he believed me once he smiled again.

I had said good morning to his wife of forty eight years and started making my way to the next booth selling fresh fruits.

"Ay Welcome back Mistress Maka, it is lovely to see you again, what can I get for you?" Ms. Yon smiled and leaned against the wooden table top. "Hello Ms. Yon, it's lovely to see you too! Just the usually will be just fine, my next trip isn't all that far, only a day's walk; and I don't plan on staying long." I told her with a small smile on my face watching as she pack up apples and a few oranges in a pouch, she took some ripe red strawberries and loaded them in too while telling me about an old man who had knocked over all her fruits the day before.

"Oh I am very sorry to hear that, did he help you pick them up?" I asked handing her several coins that she stowed away in her pocket.

"Yes he did, he offered me all new fruits, and had said he'll bring them by later this afternoon, I watched as she blushed and I got a giddy feeling inside my stomach.

"Oh well that's nice of him, what was his name?" I asked her, she wasn't a very old woman, nearly in her forty's and there was still plenty of time to find a husband if you ask me.

"It was Mr. Watson down the road who sells all the pottery and paints." She smiled faintly knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Ah yes, Tucker Watson is a fine man, I'm sure he has his eyes set for someone." I winked at her and she pushed m shoulder playfully. "Maka! Don't say such a thing; I'm too old to marry anyway, besides there are many younger women around here." She pouted slightly.

"Ms. Yon, it's never the wrong time to fall in love, or get married. Just remember that, now I must be on my way, I have to get a new wardrobe before my next trip." I waved to her as I headed towards the last row of markets and booths.

"Oh Maka!" Ms. Yon called out to me.

I turned and faced her.

"Be careful on your journey! I'll miss those bright green eyes around here if something was to happen!" She said, and I had smiled, almost all these people here were my family, they had known me from the start and I had grown up coming here each day getting groceries for Grandmother. I nodded to Ms. Yon and went on my way.

Not before seeing a young man leaning at a book with his arms crossed, staring at me, I had not seen him here before, but before I could a closer look at him I blinked and he had vanished.

"What is going on here?" I whispered to myself, looking around the market place for any sight of him, but he was gone.

I shook my head clearing my mind of all thoughts and headed to the first shop I could find.

* * *

There were piles upon piles of clothing everywhere, on hangers on the walls on the floor everywhere I turned.

I'm not very good at shopping for myself and I've rarely done it, almost all the clothing I have now had belonged to my Grandmother.

"Can I help you with anything?" A Lady with bright blue eyes and long dark hair had come up to me, I took a second to look her over, seeing that she was wearing a long tight fitted skirt that clung to her long legs and corset top that stopped half way over her ribs..I wondered if she was cold at all.

"Um, maybe? I'm just looking for some outer wear I can take on my trip with me? Nothing to showy, but something that fits nicely." I explained to her and she smirked.

"So in other words you'd rather not wear an outfit like mine but something to travel in? More Modest is that right?" She asked me and I nodded with a blush staining my face.

"I have just the outfit for you." She said grabbing my forearm lightly and pulling me to the dressing rooms; it wasn't much just a separate part of the wooden store with a curtain hanging around it.

"Wait in here while I grab a few things for you to try on, you're not very big in the chest size are you? So you'll be a small or a tiny medium am I right?" She asked and I nodded again crossing my hands over my chest and looking at the floor.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of; there are many guys who are attracted to personality." She said before closing the curtain, and leaving me alone.

Why did that comment sting? Of course I knew I wasn't the most prettiest of women but I don't want to be married to someone who is only attracted to me 'personality' If I were to get married I'd want someone who thought I was beautiful and would not leave me for someone prettier…ugh it's all just so frustrating that is why I refuse to think about it.

Suddenly piles of clothes came over the top of the curtain and landed on me. "Oof!" I grunted as I fell to the floor.

"There! Try those on! Come and show me when you find something you like and I'll ring you up!" I could hear the smile in her voice. I stood up and brushed myself off picking up a deep purple looking skirt and decided to try that on first, along with a white shirt that traveled to my elbow and was loose fitting.

I looked in the mirror and played around with the buttons on the front of the shirt, buttoning them all up.

"Hey have you tried anything on at all?" I heard her call to me and I bit my lip while pushing the curtain open.

All of a sudden she squealed and ran up to me. "Oh this is beautiful on you! I knew you could pull of the long skirt thing! And it's heavy enough for winter, but you'll have to do something about those buttons..." She trailed off biting her finger nails as she thought to herself.

I watching with wide eyes as ideas were popping into her head.

She reached over and undid all the buttons. I blushed more feeling a little too exposed. "There that's better!" She smiled to me.

"U-uh…I don't know…It's not really me, its better with it buttoned up." Said nervously and she laughed. "Please, you look so much older this way and much more attractive!" She giggled again.

I decided it was best not to argue and finish trying the rest of the clothes on.

I had ended up buying three new outfits that would last me all winter and had found out that Sue wasn't to be messed with, she had come here just a few weeks ago from a very run down dangerous village but she was a sweet soul, I could tell.

We had talked a little before more costumers had arrived and I had to be on my way.

She told me to visit her anytime at all and that she would be glad to set me up for summer early. All I could do was laugh and nod.

* * *

I had left the shop in the first outfit I had tried on, feeling a bit more comfortable in it with my regular corset over the white shirt, it had showed the tiny amount of cleavage I had but nothing to wild.

I was walking on the path back to home when I heard more twigs snap. I did not look behind trying to prove to myself that it was just my imagination, but when the tree branches rustle and birds flew away I couldn't help it.

What if it was that man I saw earlier? What If he was a new comer? What if he was a killer? I had to be prepared for anything.

I gripped my bag of groceries tightly and stopped walking turning around ever so quietly.

"Hi Maka, how are you?" The man I recognized to be Griko…the village bad boy. He was no good news. And not a prize to look at. He stood tall, with dirty blonde hair and wild dark green eyes; he had piercings in his ears and eyebrow, and a tattoo of a chainsaw going up his arm.

This wasn't good…

* * *

**Yup well there you have it! The story will start picking up from here, I just wanted to explain a few things first so you guys get the idea of where everything came from how things work and all that important stuff! **

**Thank you so much to the people that Followed & Favorited! It means that world to me! **

**And A big thank you to OkamiAmaterasuLuver & Dragonroses for reviewing! You both seriously made my day for showing that you liked my story 3 **

**Tell me how like this chapter! Next one should be up soon! **

**-_Allie_**


	3. Red

**I Know it's short! But that's because the next chapter will be very very long...but still Enjoy! I might update tomorrow or Wednesday! **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! It means so so much to me! **

**-Allie**

* * *

_**ƒσя α нєαℓιηg ѕσυℓ**_

"What do you want Griko? I'm kind of in a rush right now." I said calmly crossing my arms while sending a glare his way.

He only smirked and puffed on his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and squishing it with his giant booted foot.

He looked at me with a lust filled gaze and my stomach twisted badly. I can't deal with this, I could smell all the diseases coming from him, They won't kill him, not yet anyway, but I could smell all the things he caught probably from sleeping with half of women in the United States. And the diseases he caught from smoking all the cigarettes.

All in all he smelt disgusting.

"Oh come now, Maka don't play games, you knew I was watching you in market today, you felt it didn't you? That's why you bought that fancy little number right there isn't it?" He growled darkly pointing at my new outfit.

My eyes widened and I backed up a step as he got closer.

"Stay Back Griko; I'm not kidding, leave me alone or I'll have you arrested!" I told him my voice shaking a tad and I knew he heard after I saw his smile grow.

He started walking towards me a lot faster and before I knew it my groceries had dropped and I took off running in the opposite direction.

I heard his footsteps…he was catching up to me, and it wasn't long before I felt his arms wrap around my waist and flung me to ground.

I was already close to home, farther in the forest…farther down the path…farther the village.

I was kicking and screaming hoping someone would hear me. Griko was laughing straddling my hips and holding down my hands with one of his slimy ones. I didn't care that I was acting weak screaming and crying punching and kicking.

This wasn't right; this wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

"Will you just shut up? Why are you the only girl in this damn town that won't listen to me, I get what I what when I want it. End of story. So suck it up and let me have my way with you.

He growled in my ear and I took that chance to thrust my body forward and push him off of me, my hair was sticking to my face thanks to the sweat. My legs were killing me and my arm was bleeding from something I landed on when I was tossed to the ground.

"You're can't get away from me that easily Maka!" He screamed in a sing song voice I knew he was gaining on me but I couldn't look back, I couldn't.

But I did. And that's when I ran into something…hard.

I shouted out and fell to the ground I heard a loud grunt but pain was shooting up my side. I couldn't force myself to open my eyes. But I heard Griko scream. His voice cracking and that's when I looked up to the stranger in a black cloak the hood covering his form so I could not tell if I had known him from the village.

But what I did know was that he held the sick freak up by the neck against one of the many trees surrounding the path; his face turning a pale blue color.

And before I knew I was yelling for the stranger to stop, screaming it. His hand let go of him immediately, and Griko dropped to ground coughing and choking but gasping in as much air as his lungs could hold.

I ran up to them both glaring at Griko and standing next to the stranger whose towering over me but has yet to show his face.

"Nobody deserves to die…no matter how pathetic they are and no matter how many people's lives they've damaged. It's not in our hands to finish him. Let God take care of it." I said and stood taller hands on my hips and Griko gasped at me his jaw hitting the ground.

"Leave Griko. Don't ever come back to this village it was and never will be your home." I said.

He stood up and took one more glance at the man next to me and took off down another path through the forest.

I heard a dark chuckle from the stranger and that made me remember all the pain I was in, and I gripped my arm groaning.

"I think God has nothing to with that sick bastard anymore…I'm sure the Devil has something up his sleeve for people like that." The Man had said.

I groaned again, placing my hand tightly around my wound and whispering 'heal' ever so quietly. My hands had glowed a soft blue color and in a matter of minutes the cut was gone and all I felt was a little dizzy. But that's usually what happens after I heal something.

All of a sudden the stranger turned to face me and was gripping my shoulders yelling something at me, but I couldn't hear anything I was in a trance…his eyes were a deep crimson red, something was different about him…he wasn't human…he wasn't like the others he smelt like coal and fire, nothing like I've ever smelt before.

He wasn't normal….could…could I be like him? Am I not human?

The next thing I know the world around me goes black.

* * *

**I do not nor will I ever Soul Eater **


	4. Entering The Demon

**I do not own Soul Eater in any way shape or Form! **

* * *

_**ƒσя α нєαℓιηg ѕσυℓ**_

What was that I smelled? I don't remember starting a fire today…I don't recognize that smell…it's doesn't smell bad, just a smelly smell that I don't remember smelling…

I tried to open my eyes but once I did the light had poured on me and I felt completely blind. I blinked over and over waiting for m vision to come back, and once it did I realized I was in my bed. The window curtain was wide open and so was the window itself letting in a cold breeze.

_'What the hell?'_

I thought to myself trying to remember what had happened…what was the last thing I remembered?

Red…

Red what? The Smell of Fire and Coals a musky scent…

Red…

Red Eyes.

That's when it hit me and I sprung up and out of bed in a matter of seconds the bedroom flood was freezing but my bare feet didn't seem to mind as I ran out of my room still in shock.

He had to be here! Where was he? I have so many questions! He could have all the answers!

How long was I out for? What time is it now? Why am I not in the skirt and corset I was in last night? What in the name of all things holy is going on here!?

I calmed down once I scanned every inch of the house knowing he wasn't here…but where is he then? The front door was left open and I could still smell him…the Musky Fire scent…He was headed to town.

Before giving it another thought I ran back to my room and changed into a short tight fitting black shirt with lace on the back and a long dark green skirt, I had pulled my boots on and had left my hair up in the black cloth I had had on yesterday, it was only 8:30 in the morning if I ran I could make it to town in less than ten minutes.

And that's exactly what I did.

I ran.

Following the trail of his scent all the way down the path.

* * *

I was so close…I could see the village just a ways away.

I don't know why I was so nervous. He was just another human. Wait…what am I saying? He's not human at all, everything about him screamed immortal. But what is he then? What am I? Why is all this happening?

I thought this was what I wanted, but as I got closer to the village I slowed myself to walking instead of running. What if I find him and he turns out to be this crazy serial killer? Or…what if he tries to eat me? What if he tells me the truth….that I'm not human…is that what I want to hear? To know for sure what I am? What if he knows nothing?

Gosh this is so confusing!

I stopped walking and stared at the town, watching as people walked from stand to stand gathering fruits and vegetables, different meats and perfumes. They all looked so peaceful, smiling and talking to one another.

But…why can't I find him? I smell him clear as day…but where is he.

You'd think he'd be easy to find being so tall and not to mention his Red eyes.

"Why don't you turn around?" I hear a dark voice whisper in my ear.

I screamed and jumped, turning towards him.

And there he was. Standing a few inches away from me, Red eyes boring into mine; I could feel a blush rise to my cheeks as he stepped closer.

I took a step back glancing behind me to make sure I wasn't going to trip.

"W-w-who are you?" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering.

He laughed lowly. "What do you think I am? I know you have plenty little ideas roaming through that head of yours." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know I was looking for you?" I asked another question putting a little more distance between this stranger and I.

"How do you think I knew?" He questioned and I glared at him.

"Will you stop answering my questions with questions!? It's extremely annoying!" I said to him placing my hands on my hips.

I watched as he smirked, and my eyes immediately fell to his lips. Or…more like his teeth.

Razor sharp.

Pointy.

Animal like.

So many things I could use to describe them. But I had no idea what to say.

He must have caught me staring because he laughed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You are, if you find me scary you might as well just say so, instead of gawking like a weirdo."

"I don't find you scary. At all actually." I heard myself say only to realize I was actually telling the truth. This man in the long black cloak hood covering half his face but his Red eyes glowing through, his sharp smirk and tall figure was something to be afraid about of course. But he had a calming aurora to him.

And I liked it.

"What are you?" I asked him looking behind me again, seeing that the town's people are still continuing on with their day.

I looked back up to him, seeing his smirk had fallen and his eyes looked shown confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"I said, what are you? You're clearly not human, and…and you smell different." I said biting my lip feeling the blush stain my cheeks.

He was silent for a long time.

And each moment I felt my stomach tightening, and myself become more nervous.

Then something happened.

I smelt something.

I felt myself become dizzy. The smell was getting closer. It smelt like death…but I couldn't place where it was coming from. Then all of a sudden I heard screams.

The town's people…they were screaming and I turned to see flames, fire swallowing trees and bushes. Getting closer to the village.

I turned back around with wide eyes to find the man nowhere to be seen. His cloak was lying on the ground crumpled.

I didn't have time to think about it anymore.

I started running past the people who were screaming and shouting, some were crying and carrying children over their shoulders.

The fire got bigger and bigger and started consuming stores and peoples screams got louder. I looked up to the sky to see black figures floating above the trees.

I squinted my eyes trying to get a better look when someone pushed me and pulled me trying to drag me along with them. It was Sue. She was yelling at me to follow her and the town's people, grabbing at my arms her eyes full of fear and worry.

I couldn't leave though people were hurt…they were lying on the ground crying out in pain as trees started to fall and shops started to turn to ash.

I had to help them. Something inside of me was pulling at me to help them…it was the nagging feeling that wouldn't let me go.

I had to do something.

I yanked my arm away from her grasp and took off running to the first person I could find, a young man lying face up with a large gash in his upper leg, his brown eyes pouring tears as he tried to calm his breath. I didn't care who saw at this moment, I didn't care if people were going to be afraid of me or reject me to help them; I was going to do the best that I can to save everyone from this.

I bent down touching his leg blood instantly covering my hands I shook off the sickening feeling and whispered to myself _'heal'_ my hands started to turn blue and I watching as his wound started to close itself his face returning to its natural dark color.

Once he was healed I stood up offering him my hand but he never took it. He was crawling away as fast as he could into the woods along with the others. Trying to get as far away from the fire as possible.

I heard more screams.

I looked to my right, my face sweating from the heat, someone was trapped under a fallen piece of wood, a large piece, and she was crying and wiggling trying to free herself.

But she was only making it worse.

I yelled at her to stop moving as I looked around for something to pry it off of her waist but everything was on fire, everything was falling.

I looked up to the skies to see those things still up there shooting what looked like fire onto more trees and more shops, more people were getting hurt, I could smell it…I could smell Death on its way, it was approaching quickly, the smell has filled the air as well as the smoke, and another smell I couldn't place, something I had never smelt before.

I looked back down to the girl her face was pale and her bright blue eyes becoming misty.

I tried to push and pull the wood off of her, but it was too heavy, my arms and hands becoming scratched and bruised. I was screaming and yelling for this all to stop, Death was on her shoulder and I couldn't do anything about it, I couldn't reach the wound from where I was, and there was no way to save her. But I couldn't let her die, she was a human being, no one deserves this kind of death!

She was coughing and blood dripped from her mouth, tears were forming from my eyes but nothing would fall.

She was dead. It was my fault, I couldn't save her, people were still screaming and shouting, fear clear as the light of day surrounding us.

There was nothing we could do. I stood up and something inside of me snapped and I started to scream at those…those things in the sky. I was waving my hands in the air like a fool but I didn't care. I've never seen something like that before…something so dark and shadow like floating in the sky, shooting flames upon flames onto my home town.

It was destroyed.

There was no coming back.

One of the shadow things turned to me their eyes glowing a furious red color…it reminded me of the man I saw in the village yesterday and earlier today…but he didn't look like this…he wasn't one of them was he?

The black shadow had moved closer in my direction. His hands turning red, what looked like horns started growing from the top of his head, I could see a tail forming…what are these things?

Before I could do anything further someone grabbed my arm and had pulled me along with them. My feet were barely on touching the ground. I tried to look up at who was dragging me but I couldn't, twigs and dirt were flying up to my face branches cutting my legs and arms but I could scream.

And I did just that.

After a few moments of cursing the person who was dragging me and yelling at someone to help we had come to a stop.

I flung myself away from his grasp and started throwing punches and kicks in any direction I could.

Then I realized…he was laughing at me.

I knew that laugh.

I opened my eyes and stopped beating on the man's chest it didn't seem to be working anyway.

It was the man from the village. With the piercing red eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted at him, angry beyond belief.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing? I just saved your ass back there!" He said.

"Do you know how many people are dead right now because you took me away, where are we anyway!? I need to get back, I know those people, and I can help!" I screamed but before I could take off, he grabbed my arm and held me in place.

"You don't know what you're up against Maka." He said and I stopped all my fighting after he said my name.

"Wait…how do you know who I am? I've never met you before?" I raised an eyebrow trying to tug my arm free but he wouldn't allow it.

"Let me go!" I said but he shook his head.

"You're not running away. We need to clear some things up first."

He said with a slight glare.

"What am I?" He asked me and I gave him a dumbfound look. "What?" I asked.

"You heard me. What am I? You know I'm not human. But yet, you don't know what I am. What are you? Do you not know that either?" He asked me and I bit my lip hard. I looked at his feet…he was wearing regular hiking like boots nothing special or out of the ordinary.

He was wearing dark black jeans that hung loosely on his hips and a tight fitting black shirt that shown off his muscles quite nicely…his shoulders were broad and his arms were long he had a tan tint to his skin it was natural. He had a strong jaw bone and full lips, that were currently pulled back in to a thin line…he was glaring at me, clenching his sharp teeth. His eyes were a deep Red…now that I'm seeing them fully…their more of a Crimson Color…a Deep Beautiful Crimson.

His hair….oh his hair…

Why did I not notice this before?

Snow white hair that flung out in every possibly way hung low on his face; touching his shoulders slightly. It had to have been natural as well…for I have never seen anything like it before.

"Well?" His deep voice brought me out of my trance and I looked him in the eyes again.

I tried to piece everything together…but nothing fit. He was unlike anything I've ever seen. I knew he was strong from how it barely took any strength to lift a full grown man against a tree.

But what was he?

He didn't look like those things in the sky…but…what were they?

What was I? Why didn't any of this make sense…why was this happening?

Why do I have so many questions and why the hell are they not getting answered!?

I growled and yanked my arm away.

"You know what I am Maka. You know it. Just say it. You know what you are too…think." He said crossing his arms he looked like he was entertained by this. Too bad I wasn't. My head was pounding and my heart beat was racing.

My hands gripped my head and I thought. I thought long and hard…back to the stories my Grandma had told me before bed.

About Evil things out in the world. Evil things that fight the Good.

A war between Heaven and Hell…someone how mixing into Earth.

Angels and Demons fighting.

Angels…

And Demons…

From the Gates of Hell to the Golden Gates of Heaven.

"I'm a Demon…" I whisper.

He laughs again.

"Not Quite SweetHeart. My names Soul Eater Evans…and I'm the Demon."

* * *

**I Hope you liked this chapter guys! Thank you all so much for reviewing! It means so much to me! **

**Hopefully the next chapter should be up Thursday! **

**I love you all! **

**-Allie**


	5. Questions and Answers

**I do not own Soul Eater in any way shape or Form! **

* * *

_**ƒσя α нєαℓιηg ѕσυℓ**_

My heart had seemed to stop at that…

What did he just say? Did he really just say he was a Demon…like as in a Demon of Hell? The Fiery Red little guys with horns and wings plus little pointy tails that matched their little pitch forks?

"What?" Is all I could ask. My heart had started beating again but oddly fast. Then I realized something.

I was scared.

I was terrified actually.

He Chuckled, "No need to be afraid, if I was going to hurt you I would've done it already, but Cool Guys don't hurt little Angels…unless they ask for it." He winked at me and my stomach turned.

"What do you mean Angel? Am I…Am I an Angel?" I asked my throat closed up and my mind flashed back to the things in the sky earlier.

"Wait…are you one of them? Those monsters in the sky? Are you like them?" I asked stepping back but running into something.

I screamed and turned around; Soul's arms wrapped around me and held me against him. He moved behind me in a blink of an eye…he was fast.

Very Fast.

"No…I'm not like them…and neither are you. So stop thinking that." He said, a blush creeping down my neck as his breath tickled my ear.

"Let go of me! What are you saying? This is ridiculous. None of this is real…I'm going to wake up tomorrow morning and everything will be back to normal…you won't be here and everyone else will be…no deaths no losses…just normal." I said pulling away from him to face him.

His Crimson eyes fell a little and I wondered why.

"Sorry Blondie…everything you one knew has come to an end. Those Demons in the town today…were searching for you. They need you and I have no idea why, I've been watching you for the last couple days and I was hoping they would pass this town…they've destroyed villages all over the country already. But they picked up on you." He said coming closer to me…my legs were frozen, and I couldn't move. Even though I wanted to.

"H-how did they pick up on me? What do I have to offer anyway?" I whispered.

"Your Soul…you've been using it to heal people…Demons can sense that…it's just a bit confusing to actually find a soul in a world full of millions but they knew you existed and they won't stop looking until you're dead." He explained but I still didn't understand.

"I don't get it…" I mumbled and his red eyes flashed.

"What don't you get!?" He yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Everything! What's so special about me? Why are these things after me!? What the hell did I do!?" I yelled back.

"Your Soul, it's different than others. You're an Angel Maka. But not like other Angels…you have something us Demons like to call a Grigori Soul…which means your Soul Looks, Smells, Feels and Tastes different from others." He started explaining and my heart lurched at the word taste.

"Humans smell awful…as well as animals; they have this stinky scent that fills the air that only the supernatural can smell. But since you grew up around them you it doesn't affect you, Demons smell like Fire or burning wood, most demons do anyway; and Angels spell pure. Barely a scent to them, like…Erm…what's a good example…" He bit his lip with his sharp teeth Crimson eyes focusing to find an answer.

"Bee's Wax…it's the most pure faint scent I can think of…you have to be right next to it to smell it…" I said fiddling with my fingers as my eyes scanned through the forest.

"Exactly…that's exactly what it's like; you have to be right next to an angel to smell it. But you…" He trailed off, smelling the air and sighing; I got a shiver down my back and the next thing I knew he was behind me again.

"Gah! Will you stop doing that and just stay where I can see you!?" I yelled to him.

He laughed to himself and shook his head full of white hair.

"You smell like Lilies, it fills the air for miles, even if I were 10 miles away it would smell as if you were right in front of me. That's why it took so long for the Guardian Demons to find you."

Everything was starting to make sense…but why do they want me dead?

"They want you Dead because you're a threat to Hell and a Weapon for Heaven…I'm not sure why that is…but I'm determined to find out." Soul said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I don't have any magical powers…I've just been able to heal wounds since I could remember…that's it nothing else…how could that be used to kill off hell's demons?" I question.

"Don't ask me, I haven't been down there in years, I guess you could call me a stowaway. Now let's go, no more questions." He said and suddenly his eyes were hard and cold.

"Wait where are we going!?" I said but following him anyway deeper in the forest.

"I thought I said no more questions?" He said looking over his shoulder.

"Y-yes…you did…but you can't really expect me to not ask anymore right?" I shot back at him and heard him growl.

"There's a town that has already been searched but not destroyed. I'll leave you there and that's where you can stay." He said picking up his pace I almost had to jog to keep up.

"Oh…well…okay that would be nice…do you think we'll make it before sundown?" I asked look towards the sky seeing it was about noon.

His rough laughter had caught me off guard and we both stopped walking.

He was laughing so hard he had little tears pricking his eyes.

"What's so funny!? Knock it off!" I stomped my foot, crossing my arms.

"Sorry…it's just, no, no way in hell we'll be there by sundown. You're stuck with me for a whole two weeks baby. Just me, you and this lovely, secretive, dangerous forest." He laughed again but started walking.

"You have got to be kidding me..." I whispered to myself, my face frozen in shock.

"There's no kidding going on here Blondie." He said chuckling pushing through the forest without a care in the world.

And for some reason…I followed him into the forest…my whole life changed in just one minute

* * *

**I Hope you liked this chapter guys! Thank you all so much for reviewing! It means so much to me!**

**I know I know short Chapter...but I plan on doing 'Short Chapter' then 'long Chapter' something like that . **

**Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon! But I just started a new job...so I'm Not sure, but it will be soon!**

**I love you all! **

**-Allie**


	6. Entering The Forest

**Here it is lovely's! Hopefully you like this Chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews and support! You guys are seriously the absolute best! I love you all! Next Chapter will be up soon! **

**I do not own soul eater as all! **

**-Allie **

* * *

_**ƒσя α нєαℓιηg ѕσυℓ**_

We had been walking for hours, we haven't stopped to eat, my feet were hurting and don't even get me started on my throbbing legs. Soul had not said one word to me, not one. Not even an 'I'm sorry I had to rip you out of everything you ever knew and take you away from everything you've ever loved in your life.'

Just then I heard him Chuckle and my eyes snapped to the back white head.

"What's so funny?" I ask him, my dry throat croaks from lack of water and hours of not speaking.

"Nothing, just you complain a lot." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean I complain? I haven't said one damn word this whole time! And neither have you!" I pointed out and sped up a little so I could walk next to him. Seeing that he really does tower of me, maybe he's 6'5? Or 6'6? I can't tell…

"You're also a scatter brain." I he said and laughed when I came to a complete stop.

"What are you talking about!?" I demanded him and he slowly turned around with a dark smile on his lips.

"I can read minds Maka…all demons can. And for the last 6 hours I've been nonstop reading yours." His crimson eyes watch my face.

I bite my lip hard as I feel another red stain run along my cheeks and down my neck.

"You've got to be kidding me!? Don't you think that would've been a polite thing to mention before I start thinking everything around you? That's so unfair and rude…and…and an invasion of privacy!" I yell at him crossing my arms over my chest trying to think back at all the things I had thought about during the time period.

About how this was like a story book I had read forever ago. About a girl who gets taken away from her family by a mysterious handsome man, and in the end they had ended up falling in love...and lived happily ever after with her kidnaper

Except…I'm not in love with him and he didn't technically kidnap me…even though he sorta did…but not in a kidnapping way…wow I'm confusing myself.

I heard him laughing again this time his hands on his knees as he doubles over.

"Stop that! Stop going into my head!" I said holding my hands over my eyes trying to stop my blush.

"I can't help it, it's like my own personal comedy show." He said suddenly standing up and walking closer towards me.

"Yes! Yes you can help it. Just stop!" I said standing up to him and glaring at him. "I know nothing about you! And it's wrong! You know it is! It's already bad enough that I'm walking in the middle of a forest with you…a person I have no clue about! Let alone a storm is on its way and could hit any minute and we have no protection or hut or cabin! We have nothing and you expect me not to say…or…erm think anything!?" I rambled and he just stared.

"I'm not human…for one. And second if you want to know something about me all you had to do was ask instead of thinking I was going to eat you or something like that. Jeez, I may not be human exactly but I still do have a sense of humanity." He said and I looked down at my fingers.

"Ask away, I'm all ears. Plus we'll be camping here for the night, it's getting dark."

"What other things can you do? Other then reading minds…I better not find out you're hiding any other super powers form me or I'll hurt you." I said warningly and he smirked.

"Please like you could even leave a bruise on a cool guy like me." He winked and I looked away from him.

"I can Read Minds..." He said walking closer to me. I felt myself still and watch him as he walked closer.

"I'm unimaginably fast." He whispered in my ear. I gasped and turned around meeting his red eyes with my green ones. I hadn't even seen him move…

"I can make fire appear anytime and anywhere around me…and on me." He smirked.

"But I don't use it on me usually. I'm hot enough…wouldn't you think so?" He said trying to get a reaction out of me. I knew he wanted me to think something so he could get a laugh out of it.

I wasn't gonna a budge and he heard me…think it. So he continued on.

I'm strong….incredibly strong." He took my hand and placed it on his chest and I felt myself freeze again….

His chest was….hard…rock hard.

"Gotcha." He winked but held my hand against his chest a little longer.

He smirked as I realized he had read my thoughts. I blushed again and yanked my hand away.

We need to set up camp! So just….go get wood!" I yelled at him and he shoved his large hands in his pockets I watched as he walked over to a tree not very big…but certainly nothing small. And had pushed it over.

I literally watched it fall to the ground roots and everything. And land in the opening. He said nothing as he sat up against it and pulled out his hands I watched in amazement as his hands burned red and a fire suddenly came out of nowhere. Right in the middle of the 'camp.'

I fell to me knees and just stared at the fire.

"What is my life coming to?" I said in curiosity to no one but myself.

"This has always been your life. You're just now opening your eyes to it."

Soul said and I realized something…

He's right. I've had these healing powers for as long as I could remember….and even though my grandmother couldn't answer any questions…I had gone out looking for some…but I don't think I was really looking…

But now in just one day…I've learned more then I have in 19 years.

"You're 19?" He asked and I looked up from the fire to him, deciding not to mention the fact that he was reading my mind again.

"Yes why?"

"No reason." He said trailing off but I could see his eyes were concentrating on something.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

He chuckled at this.

"Do you want my real age or my so called 'human age'?" He asked me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Both?" I said trying to figure out if I really wanted to know.

"21 years is how long I've been on the earth. But I've been alive for 4,997 years. Are you scared yet?" He said and my mind went blank.

"Maka?"

"Yeah….?" I said feeling my brain kicking into action.

"What are you thinking?" I heard him ask and I blinked myself back to reality.

"What? You're not going to read my mind anymore?" I asked glaring at him and he smiled a little. "Nah you can just tell me." He said.

"I'm in a forest…alone. With a man that claims he's 21 to others. But in…erm…'Hell' you're almost 5,000 years old?" I asked watching his face.

"Yep." He said as he leaned back against the giant tree, folding his hands behind his head and closing his beautiful eyes.

"How old am I?" I ask him...kind of hoping he wouldn't answer.

"I'm not sure exactly. I'll find a way to figure it out though. I have some theory's I need to prove anyway. I'm hoping that in the next town I can find a library."

He said and my heart skipped with joy.

"A library!?" I said and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Yes? Why?" He asked. "I've wanted more reading material for months now. I've read all the books at the libraries in my town and towns I've visited and they never get new shipments! It would be amazing if I could get my hands on something new!"

I said excitingly and he sat up raising an eyebrow, "You like to read?" He said to me and I nodded furiously.

"Psh Nerd."

He had said and before I knew it I had hit him square in the chest. I felt bad immediately after. "Oh Gosh! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I didn't mean to hit you! Well…I mean I did, but I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. I was just…annoyed. I'm sorry are you okay? Is there a bruise?" I rambled and he shook my shoulders lightly covering a hand over my lips.

"Shut up. You can't hurt me. Ever seriously. You're as weak as an ant. I'm like a rock to you. You punch me you'll feel more pain than I do."

"Don't burst your own ego bub." I told him glaring at him, not realizing how close we are. His hands are on my shoulders, and his face is mere inches away from mine. My hands are on his chest, his breath on my face. His eyes are a dark crimson color….like the wine my grandma used to drink before bed. I could see his eyes searching mine and then they fell on my lips and I got nervous all over again.

And then I noticed something…

I felt no heart beat.

His eyes seemed to know what I thought…and his eyes went dark. His head hung low and he stood up. His hair covering half his face, I heard him growl quietly before turning away from me.

"I'll be back. I'm going hunting." He is all he said to me. And before and I could blink he was gone.

What on earth was that about?

Was it something I said….or….thought? One thing I did know for sure. Is that this man had more mood swings then I've ever even thought possible.


	7. You Should Always Be Afraid Of Me

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry that took so long to update! I finally just finished moving and I plan to update more often now! (: **

**I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for all the reviews you guys! You're all absolutely amazing! **

**-Allie**

* * *

_**ƒσя α нєαℓιηg ѕσυℓ**_

Soul didn't come back for what seemed like ages the fire that he had started without anything had vanished a few minutes after he left. It was dark now and the fire I had made with twigs and dry leaves was barely holding up.

The wind was picking up and the trees were whistling. It was dark, cold, windy, and freaking DARK!

Why didn't I think this through?

Why didn't I bring blankets and candles? Or a flashlight for crying out loud!

I wish I could just be home, cuddling in my living room drinking hot tea and reading one of my books.

Just at the thought of that my heart started hurting and I scooted closer to the little patch of fire I had left. My eyes started drooping as I curled my legs up to my chin, I took one more look around the forest and still no sign of Mr. Moody.

Why did I even trust him? Why in the hell would I believe that he could save me? He kidnapped me, brought me to the middle of the forest with barely any explanation, told me several times that he's literally a demon…like from hell…the fiery gates beneath the world…I don't know what I was thinking and then he goes and leaves me…after all that? I still have more questions!

Damn it! I still have more questions and someone needs to answer them!

Where the hell is that sorry excuse of a demon!? I swear I'm going to pound his head in when I see him…if I see him…will I see him? Wait, why do I even care if I see him again!? He's a mean jerk with too much of an ego problem, non talkative loser butt face that needs a reality check!

"Ouch Maka, I'm hurt. Do you really feel that way?" A deep voice rang behind me and I flipped around screaming.

"Soul!? Where the hell have you been!?" I yelled grabbing my chest trying to calm my breathing.

Then my face burned red after realizing what I thought about him and he had obviously heard everything.

"Sorry Tiny Tits, didn't mean to startle you, I was just on a little walk when I overheard your ridiculous brain going into over drive." He explained with a smirk on his face.

I felt myself glare at him and he laughed while walking past me his hands folded over the back of his head, he sat against the log the he had pushed over hours ago.

"That wasn't a 'little walk' Soul! You've been gone for hours! It's dark and cold and that stupid fire is out! You can't just leave me like that! What the hell did I even do!? What if I had gotten eaten hmm? What if a wolf came out of nowhere and decided to eat my flesh!" I screamed at him.

All he was doing was staring at me. His red eyes watching me like I was some kind of….prey.

All of a sudden the small fire in front of me that I had built with dry leaves grew to impossible heights, I jumped back and rubbed my eyes when I opened them again Soul was in front of me.

His hands gripping my shoulders and his eyes burning.

"What is it with you? Why aren't you afraid of me…why don't you think about what to say before you say it to my face!? You're an angel Maka, I'm made to kill things like you, to destroy all the pure good in the world, and yet here you are telling me all this without a blink of an eye? I'm a Demon little Angel…I could do whatever I please with you right now and you wouldn't be able to stop me." He backed me up until my back had hit a tree.

The fire behind us had faded a bit and shadows danced across our faces, to be honest I was scared now.

My heart was racing and my eyes couldn't leave his.

His hands gripped me tighter and he leaned in closer. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath.

He got closer…I could feel him get closer. This was crazy! I've only known him a few hours…now it's probably midnight in the middle of a forest with no one else around and everything he just said was starting to hit me. He was a Demon and he was much stronger then I give him credit for…he can do anything he wanted…

Oh Dear Lord.

"That is more like it." He whispered in my ear and then everything seemed to cool down instantly. He moved away from me in the blink of an eye and was lying next to the normal sized fire looking up at the stars. My heart was still pounding and my breath was still short.

"What the hell was that!?" I asked him and I could hear him chuckle without even looking in my direction.

"You were scared of me. I just wanted to show you who you're really with for the next to two weeks Maka. I'm not your average village guy. I'm the nightmare that you pray not to have before bed. I just wanted to make sure you realized that." He told me smoothly.

My eyes widened and I sat down next to him. Not to close but not too far either.

"Well…you made your point. I'm scared. Is that what you want? For me to be scared of you?" I asked him and he made a 'Mm Hm' noise.

I glared at him and laid on my back while he turned over on his side, facing away from me. I shivered a little when a cold breeze hit and tucked my legs into my chest.

I could just leave once he falls asleep…but…but I wouldn't last an hour our here by myself…

"Damn straight you wouldn't. Now just got to bed and calm your brain Little Angel." He said and I huffed.

"You're stuck with me for two weeks. So get used to it."

After a few more minutes the fire grew and it was getting warmer…and soon enough…I felt my eyes shut and my mind turn off for a few glorious hours…

If only I knew what would happen that very next…I would've never gotten up.

* * *

**I Hope you guys liked this chapter! Tell me what you think! **

**I'll be updating again sometime this week! :)**


	8. Hearts

**Ta Da! New Chapter! Haha I hope you guys like this one, I'm getting more excited for the chapters coming up! I'll be introducing a new character next time. Probably one of my favorites in this whole Story (; **

**I'll see you guys next time! **

**-Allie**

* * *

_**ƒσя α нєαℓιηg ѕσυℓ**_

I remember falling asleep that night shivering, scooting myself closer to the fire to keep warm. But why is that when I woke up, I was hot nearly to the point of sweating?

I didn't want to open my eyes yet, because I knew when I did I'd realize I was in the forest, with a fire going, it being early morning, I have no coffee, no books and haven't eaten anything in hours.

Plus…

I'd have to remove the arm circling around my waist.

Wait.

What?

That certainly wasn't there before!

I snap my eyes open and come face to face with the White headed Demon. Soul.

I sucked in a little gasp of breath and studied his facial expressions. His eyes were closed…obviously, but they were scrunched up a tiny bit. His lips parted and his breathing was a little uneven. His skin was tan, with a natural looking glow. His stark white hair flung out in all directions with a few small leaves caught in the tangles.

I bit my lip slowly letting my breath go after holding it for a while. I relaxed…I don't know why though. His arm was wrapped tightly around my waist; pulling me closer to him and our legs were knotted together.

Not to mention the mere inches separating our faces.

In all honestly I should be screaming and running away. Far, far away to where hopefully he wouldn't find me…or smell me I guess.

But I didn't move.

I just stared. My hand was lightly placed on his stomach and even then I could feel the dents of muscles between the shirt. I watched in horror as it started to travel upwards toward his chest. My fingers spread themselves as I tried to feel the heartbeat I knew had to be there.

But not a thump or bump came from behind that ribcage.

I moved my hand a little further over, maybe I was missing it…how could he not have one? All living things had to have a heart…Demon or not…

But again…there was nothing.

I let out a little growl of frustration leave my lips. He flinched and I immediately stilled.

He hadn't wakened up yet but he was having a dream it looked like. What could he be dreaming about? What do the things from Hell usually dream about anyway….do they all dream?

I heard him make a small noise under his breath and I decided it would be best if I moved away from him now. It was obvious we had curled up together sometime in the night to keep each other warm…truthfully. His body heat was flying everywhere, it was getting a little too warm for me…with my back to the fire and his warm breath on my face…plus the warmth of being wrapped around him….and my blushing self…it was just a hot mess…literally.

I tried slipping out from under his arm but it wouldn't budge. Not a smidge.

I growled again and tried flipping over so I wouldn't be facing him…but he pulled me even closer. Now I was nervous. I was extremely nervous. And I don't know why…

I thought to myself for a second…and then I started scooting down his body.

Awkwardly yes but I was moving. So that was progress. His arm that was once on my waist was now resting on my shoulder, my face nearly pressed against his stomach and my hands on his legs trying to scoot myself free.

That's when I heard a deep moan and Soul moved his hand to rub the sleep from his red eyes.

This was bad.

I froze, hoping he would fall back asleep so I could bolt away from him before he even noticed…

"Oh I noticed." He said with his voice raspy and dark I swear a shiver ran down my body that he could have easily felt.

I squeaked and looked up at him with wide eyes, meeting his cool and sleepy gaze.

I tried moving out of the way but he grabbed my arm and pulled my upwards away from his lower tummy area…

"Ah ah ah I don't think so, it's only 6 in the morning…I still want to sleep. And you're a comfy pillow." He explained wrapping both arms around me and pulling my head against his chest so he could use me as a pillow.

Before I could even think it, I had kicked him in the gut and did a tuck and roll type thingy. Once I rolled like four times I stopped and sat up instantly looking at him and seeing that my kick had really no effect on him. He just lied there on his back looking to the sky with a smile on his face…or a smirk…yeah…definitely a smirk.

Damn him.

"Wipe that smirk off your face it had no right being there!" I said and crossed my arms trying to get my blush to finally go down after about 15 minutes or so.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help but remember the way you came on to me last night, shivering and asking me if I could be your 'blanket'" He said, his smirk growing as he sat up.

"What!? No! That's impossible! I would never do such a thing!" I yelled feeling the blush leave my face and travel down my neck and up to my ears.

"Oh…but you did. And I must admit, I was a little shocked but I didn't mind one bit. I have the power to increase my body heat to more than 8 times the regular body heat temperature. And that's only in this form. I was able to warm you up in less than 20 seconds." He said confidently.

"This Form?" I asked right as my stomach growled for food.

His eyes seemed to darken at that, and before I could finish blinking he had stood up and moved closer to the forest.

"I'll go get us something to eat before we take off again. We have a long way to go." He said and disappeared into the thick trees.

"What the hell was that…?" I said watching as the fire started to burn out slowly until only a little ash was left behind.

What is with him? What did he mean this form? Can he do more than heat his body up and read minds? And not to mention but move at the speed of light…

There was so much I didn't know about him…and yet I'm in the forest alone with him no big deal.

I remembered waking up this morning, warm and tight in his embrace. I could feel my face heat up more and more. He looked so peaceful as slept, as he dreamed. I think I've came to the conclusion that he doesn't have a heart; and that all demons probably don't. Do Angels?

I placed my hand over my chest and sure enough there was a beat. I already knew I had one but I just had to make sure. Soul said I was an angel…but what if he's wrong? What if I'm not exactly what he thinks I am?

Ugh! This is way too confusing right now!

"Jeez. Calm down Maka. Why is it every time I see you your heads in overdrive?" Soul's voice rang behind me.

I turned around and sent a glare his way. But it stopped once I saw his cute boyish smile as he held a dear next to him…a dead dear. Oh Sweet Jesus.

"I found some grub." Was all he said proudly before a fire burst behind me. I stood up and moved away watching him prepare the deer and set it in the flames to cook.

"We're going to be eating like kings." He smiled my way and in that moment I was absolutely positive I had a real heart…because it skipped a beat.

Oh No….Not good.

* * *

**I Hope you guys liked this chapter! Tell me what you think! **


End file.
